


Let the World End Tomorrow

by Skitty_the_Great



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge<br/>Day 2: Kisses (Naked)</p><p>Special Thanks: Jenn, without whom I cannot write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the World End Tomorrow

She watched him, standing at the end of the bed, phone held to his ear. The subtle light of the screen illuminated so little of his body. A thin strip of light from the streetlight outside sliced through the room from the window, illuminating more. He hadn’t bothered to dress to take the call. Might have seemed silly to think he would to the uninformed observer, but Meg knew better. He hadn’t dressed. He wasn’t intending to leave. Whatever crisis the boys had gotten themselves into could wait a few hours more, at least. He muttered a terse goodbye and lowered the phone, letting it drop with a soft thud onto the corner of the bed as he moved to rejoin her there. His weight settled on the end of the cheap mattress and Meg eased over onto her back, stretching languorously.

“World ending?”

“Not tonight.”

Castiel touched her lightly, his fingers grazing the tops of her feet before curving around her ankles. His gentle touch traveled upwards, resting lightly behind her knees. He dipped his head to press a single kiss to the top of each foot. Another to the side of her ankle. He trailed small, half completed kisses along her calf while she watched him, a slow smile curving her lips. As he reached the bed of her knee, she slid one leg up, tracing the side of her foot along his ribs, and hooking her knee of his shoulder. Her smile turned sultry. Inviting.

The scruff of his unshaven cheek tickled the inside of her thigh as he moved further up her body. His hands drifted upwards over the smooth skin of her thighs, firmer than they had been before, but still gentle. He paused there. She waited for the moment of contact, already half prepared with a moan on her lips, but it didn’t come. He kissed the inside of her thigh, so close to where she wanted him to be. He turned and kissed the same spot on her other leg, draped over his shoulder. One hand slid over him, barely grazing her as it moved up across the slope of her stomach. Gently, Castiel eased her leg of his shoulder, but she wouldn’t let him go that easily. Making a slight sound of discontent, she held on, pressing her leg against his side, her foot resting just at the small of his back and attempting to pull him to her. Her fingers found their way into his hair, but still he moved onward.

A kiss just below her belly button. A kiss for each rib where it pressed against the skin. A kiss on the underside of each breast. Meg’s breath hitched, waiting. Her nipples were so hard they nearly ached just from the slightest brush of his breath. Two kisses on each breast, never touching the most sensitive parts of her. She could have screamed with frustration. Her back arched, trying to bring her body closer to him, trying to guide him where she wanted him.

Castiel’s weight settled over her and he rested lightly on his arms, fingers weaving into her hair and just barely brushing the back of her head.

“So beautiful,” he nearly whispered.

“We gonna talk all night or you gonna use that hard on for something worthwhile?” Meg tried to grind her body against him, but he held her still, his weight pressing her into the mattress. 

“So beautiful,” he said again, and he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Meg pulled her head up from the pillows, intent on deepening the kiss. Her hands pulled at him. Her body shifted against him, but still he remained still. He kissed her gently, his lips soft though the pressure was firm. He kissed her until her muscles relaxed and she sagged back, giving him what he wanted. Letting him hold her. Letting him run his hands gently up and down her sides. Letting him kiss her as though they had all the time in the world. She would have him, before the night was over. And probably a third and fourth time after that. But for now, she’d let him have her, if only for a moment.


End file.
